


Splash

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Sportsfest 2019 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mending Fences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: They meet again in an old place but a new outlook.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Sportsfest 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Splash

The water rippled against the light April breeze, bringing a sweet and clean scent along with it. Yuutarou inhaled deeply, reveling in the new smell of spring. It had always been his favorite season. After all, who didn’t love when all the dead things give way to everything new and good?

Next to him, Tobio was idly fiddling with his fingernails, trying to file the blunt tips down with a stray stone in place of a file, and it made Yuutarou chuckle. “Stop that. You look nuts.”

Tobio raised a brow. “Who’s even watching?”

“I am,” Yuutarou teased, but Tobio finally did skip the stone across the water with a strong flick of the wrist. “Thank you for coming here with me.”

Grunting in reply, Tobio propped his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his calves. The gentle wind teased the fine strands of hair against his temple, and the sight made Yuutarou swallow hard.

This was where the new side of their relationship had started, and seeing Tobio in his simplest form and enjoying the scenery reminded him of why they finally buried the hatchet and got to know each other the right way.

“It’s been, what, five years?” Yuutarou asked, well aware of the answer but wanting to bring up the anniversary of their (or more specifically, his) ceasefire. 

“Yeah,” Tobio murmured, not looking away from the hypnotic undulation of the water. “Five years and two days.”

Yuutarou snorted. “You would remember it like that.” 

A smile teased at Tobio’s lips. “How could I forget?”

  
  


_ “Go away!” Yuutarou hissed at Tobio, irritated that his free time was being intruded on by his least favorite person in the entire world.  _

_ Tobio shook his head. “Not until you listen to me.”  _

_ Just curious enough to want to hear out his nemesis, Yuutarou crossed his arms and grunted, “Fine. You have sixty seconds.” _

_ “I —” Tobio’s mouth snapped shut as soon as the first syllable squeaked out, and he turned away with a grimace. He looked like he was about to be sick, and Yuutarou could relate. _

_ Tobio took a deep breath and started again. “I know you didn’t want to listen to me apologize, so I won’t. I just want to say that even if you don’t want to forgive me for ruining middle school for you, I’m glad we got to be rivals in high school. Playing against you was really cool.” _

_ Blinking in surprise, Yuutarou gawked at Tobio. “I didn’t even know you looked twice. I’m not remotely the best player on the team. I’m just tall as hell.” _

_ “Don’t say that!” Tobio’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “You’re really good! I hope you don’t stop playing, no matter where you go from here.” _

_ Yuutarou scratched at the nape of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. “Never thought I’d hear you say that. You wouldn’t have said that three years ago.” _

_ “I’m saying it now.”  _

_ Too shocked to refute Tobio’s declaration, Yuutarou scoured his brain for any good reasons to even bother. He knew very well that Tobio had changed and became the team player he never had been at Kitagawa Daiichi, and he was aware that Tobio was sorry for his past behavior. _

_ “Ah, to hell with it.” With that, Yuutarou offered a handshake and a harrumph. “No worries, man. We’re cool now.” _

_ Tobio gingerly accepted the gesture, eyes glued to their hands like the offer would disappear if he looked away. But it didn’t, Yuutarou had no intentions of doing so, and a leaden weight on his shoulders leached away. Damn, grudges were heavy to carry. _

_ They were about to release their grips, but Yuutarou saw Tobio’s eyes shoot open. Before he could ask what was the matter, Tobio fell backwards into the pond and took Yuutarou right along with him.  _

_ Soaked and okay with it, their eyes met and the two of them laughed together for the first time. _

  
  


“Wanna take a swim?” Tobio asked suddenly, and Yuutarou grinned. 

“Though you’d never ask.”


End file.
